superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Drake
Robert Drake has been stated to be an omega level mutant. He is also considered an omega level mutate by Supergiant, and an alpha level mutant by En Sabah Nur, a high threat by the O*N*E. According to Prosh, his comparative mutagenic power register was of 3.2. His powers are not used at their most but have been unlocked on some occasions by encountering Loki, Mikhail Rasputin, and Emma Frost. On other occasions, he was unlocked by telepaths such as Elizabeth Braddock. Thermokinesis: Drake is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being, the nerve centers for regulating body temperature are found in the hypothalamus. However, Drake can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown fnorm of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his bodily tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Drake can consciously and immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero and lower it within the span of a few tenths of a second. Drake's power to generate cold is so great, he was able to stop a massive nuclear explosion. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding momisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. When Drake first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body and immediately reforms. Through practice, Drake has learned to control the intensity of his coldness and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. *''Thermal vision:'' He has the ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off because of the absence of heat around him. *''Cryokinesis:'' Drake can create, manipulate, and fully control ice, snow, and cold temperatures. He can use his mutant ability to control moisture to freeze any moisture in the air into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing; the only limitations are his own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently, he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. His control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point where he can freeze all of the molecules of an object or being with a thought, as well as unfreeze it. An example would be freezing the blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Shiro Yoshida from accessing his powers. **''Organic ice form:'' Drake has the ability to not only cover his body with ice but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Drake is now actually translucent in his ice form. He is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it be shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use moisture in the air to form spikes, shields, and attach other extra appendages to his body. **''Molecular moisture conversion:'' He has the ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, into organic ice and back again. With this, it is possible for him to project his consciousness through moisture molecules and reform his body at the destination. **''Ice clone generation:'' He can generate ice clones of himself. It is unknown how many ice clones he can create at once. **''Cryokinetic perception:'' After he managed to freeze the Earth in ice and snow, Drake gained the ability to spread his consciousness through the icy matter and perceive all events occuring within it, likening to the perception of a god. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Drake can manipulate water at the molecular level. He can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Thermokinesis Category:Thermal vision Category:Cryokinesis Category:Organic ice form Category:Molecular moisture conversion Category:Ice clone generation Category:Cryokinetic perception Category:Hydrokinesis